1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security case. More specifically, the present invention relates to a security case for storing articles including, for example, video and audio disks or cassettes.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Security containers that are opened manually with a specially-shaped key are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,712 to Weisburn and U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,515 to Essick. These type of security cases have been used in retail stores to display video or audio disks or cassettes. The case is locked to prevent the unauthorized removal of the cassette or disk therefrom, thereby preventing its unauthorized removal from the store.
The containers disclosed in the '515 and '712 patents both utilize a specially-shaped tool or key to unlock the security case. However, when the specially-shaped key is manually inserted into the security case, flexible locking fingers 32 in the '515 patent or flexible tabs 30 through 32 in the '712 patent are flexed into a position where they will no longer interfere with the locking mechanism. Repeated locking and unlocking of either of these locking mechanisms will fatigue the flexible finger or tab. Eventually, the flexible finger or tab will no longer spring back to the locking position, thereby rendering the security container useless.